galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Daily Notes Jan 28
Convicts and Fellons teh judicial system of the Union is actually quite simple and in comparison to the late 21st century (Pre Astro Earth ) criminal justice is greatly simplyfied. Such things as inocent due to insanity, or temporary insanity no longer exist. Neither does age, race, gender or circumstances have any bearing. All these factors may be argued and brought before a Union Jury and they can decide guilty or not guilty, but it is them who decide. If your child commits a crime and it is argued it is too young to understand right from wrong then the parents or legal guardians are quilty of the crime, by failing their supervision and thus providing the child with the tools and the opportunity to commit the crime. So the argument juvenile crime has long ceased to exist and Union Children are in general raised on a set of basic morals. There are suprsingly few parents or legal guardians who want to face criminal charges for their children. The same hold true for the old insanity plea. A person not able to understand wrong from right must either be in custody of family and thus the care taker is guily of any crimes or neclected to find medical help. In cases where no family member is found, psyco Surgery is always indicated. A person found guilty of a Felony becomes a Convict and by his felony action may also show the court that he/she or it is not a Union Citizen and will be stripped of Citizen rights.\ If a person has served the sentence , he she or it may re-apply for citizenship (if lost) If a felon remains a Union citizen and served his sentence , no public records are kept. There are no conditions such as "good behavior" . Sentences are always served full. It is decided at the time of sentencing where the fellon will serve his sentence. Depending on the Harshness level of the prison or Priosn colony time served may be counted up to half (1 Day served is two days off the Sentence)1 There are three Appeal steps - Local Court -District Court and Union High Court - The fourth is not an appeal but a request to address the Asembly and ask for reversing the sentence, ignoring the sentence or declare the person inicent. (this can be done by any Union Citizen or in case of a non Citizen by someone who has citizenship. 99,99 % of all fellons do not go that route as the Assembly almost always finds a harsher sentence instead of a reversal. There are six Levels of Crime A) Level 6 misdemeanor B) Level 5 misdemeanor C) Level 4 Felony D) Level 3 Felony E) Level 2 Felony F) Level 1 Felony Level 6 & 5 are usually sentenced with community service. There are no federal jails and only a handful of Federal misdemenaor offenses. Level 4 Felonies include theft, bribery, larseny and carry sentences from 1 year to 5 years 1 The Harshness level or the time factor is determined at sentencing. There are no later adjustments. (to be completed) Category:Fragments